The invention relates generally to rotary lawn mowers and, more particularly, to arrangements for rapidly braking cutter blade rotation upon release of a "dead man" control, notwithstanding wear which may have occured between the braking components due to previous braking operation.
The invention also relates to arrangements for rapidly braking engine rotation upon release of an actuating linkage, which arrangement automatically compensates for wear of the braking components.
Attention is directed to the lawn mower disclosed in the Coates U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,177, issued Jan. 11, 1966. It is noted that Coates fails to teach or suggest any lost motion connection which is self-adjusting for wear of the braking components.
Attention is also directed to the Haas U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,871, issued Dec. 13, 1966, which discloses a lawn mower including a brake band engageable with a flywheel.
Attention is also directed to the Hoff U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,994, issued July 19, 1977, and directed to a lawn mower blade control apparatus.